


Destiny

by waywardriot



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Riku has something to tell Sora, something that's been waiting for both of them for ages.Soriku Week Day 6: Confession / First Kiss





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> guess who accidentally did yesterday's prompt! so i kinda melded yesterday's and today's together because i didn't want to redo the whole thing lmfao

Sora knew something was up with the way Riku was all fidgety.

Riku had asked him to meet him at the paopu tree when he was able to get away from his parents. Sora had spent quite some time being fussed and cried over, and he wasn’t sure his mom would _ever_ let go of him. Luckily, he had managed to escape while she was making dinner with the promise that he would be back before dark. He didn’t have long, but it was still worth it to see Riku!

They hadn’t seen each other much in so, so long—at least in any way that wasn’t fighting for their literal lives. At the very least, it had been nice to fight by Riku’s side; it filled him with a type of bursting energy, although he was anxious about him getting hurt. But that didn’t matter anymore because now nothing could stop him from seeing Riku. They’d escaped, and they were home. The islands were still intact, the people they knew were still there, they still had houses to return to.

Really, all that didn’t matter to Sora as long as he had Riku. And Kairi, of course—though she was aware of Sora’s true feelings by the knowing looks she sent him. He had his two favorite people in the world with him once again, and he was ready to just rest and maybe even live like a normal kid for once.

Sora did feel horribly out of place, but he hid it well. It was just that no one really understood what he had been through, bar Riku—Kairi did know some, but she had been left behind a lot. Riku had fought like him, had gone to different worlds and fought to find his friends. Sora had changed so much in that time—asleep for a whole year!—but Riku understood it because he was there the whole time, making sure that he was sleeping in peace. No one would ever understand him the way Riku did.

* * *

Sora had quickly rowed his way to the play island, greatly enjoying it. He’d taken it for granted back then, how nice it was to have their own little island surrounded by a serene ocean that they could go to at any time. He enjoyed the sloping rays of sun glinting off the water, the smell of the salt, the burning in his muscles as he rowed. It felt so nice to experience everything in the moment, let all the sensations wash over him—he didn’t want to miss a thing, committing it all to memory.

When he got to the island, Riku was already there, leaning in his typical position by the paopu tree. It actually made Sora want to cry, seeing things so _normal_ and just how they should be. It could almost be if no time at all had passed, if not for the physical differences. They’d both undergone many changes, maturing quickly because of their respective journeys, but Sora knew they were the same people inside; he felt the same about Riku as he had in that dark moment, reaching hopelessly out for him.

Sora scrambled onto the island and ran for the paopu tree, feet clunking clumsily across the bridge. “Hey! Riku!” he exclaimed before jumping onto the trunk of the tree, his customary position beside his best friend. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Riku smiled, tucking a long strand of hair behind his ear—Sora quite liked the look, although he knew Riku could pull anything he wanted to off. “I just… wanted to see you. It’s been so long since things have been like this.”

Sora nodded, scrunching his fingers against the tree trunk. “Sometimes, I didn’t know if I’d ever see this sunset again.” It had just begun its final descent downward, turning the sky into wonderful colors as a display just for Sora and Riku; it was a celebration of their homecoming and their triumph.

“Me neither,” Riku sighed. “This feels right, though. I can’t believe I never let this be enough for me.”

Sora shrugged. “It’s only natural for kids to want to explore! Though, I don’t know about you, but I’ve had my fill of it for a while,” he said, smiling at Riku. Really, he did love seeing new worlds and making new friends, but all he wanted—for at least a few moments—was to relax and not worry about the fate of everything.

Riku nodded and shifted on his feet. “I’m glad to be home. With you and Kairi by my side, I think things will be okay.”

Sora grinned. “Yeah! Things are finally how they’re meant to be.”

“Almost,” Riku hummed, pushing himself off the trunk to stand up straight.

Sora gave him a bemused look as Riku jumped onto the trunk, stepping over Sora to reach up into the branches of the tree. There was one paopu fruit there—as if it had been waiting just for them, after all this time. Once he plucked it off, he handed it to Sora and jumped down.

“Don’t you wanna share this with Kairi?” Sora asked. “Y-you can, if you want to.” His heart clenched at the thought, but all he wanted was for Riku to be happy. That really had been their argument since the very beginning, right?

Riku shook his head. “With you.”

“All three of us?” Sora questioned, cocking his head in confusion; he honestly had never expected this to happen. It had always been Riku and Sora against each other, competing for Kairi. That was how the world was supposed to work—or at least how everyone said it was supposed to.

Riku laughed and lifted himself up to sit on the tree, right next to Sora. “You’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?”

“Hey!” Sora pouted, puffing his cheeks out. “Just because you’re always vague doesn’t make me dumb!”

Riku patted Sora’s cheek before taking the paopu and breaking it in half; Sora realized just how strong he had gotten after all that time.

Riku put one half in Sora’s expectant hands. “You know what this means, right?” he smiled, cradling his half in his hands, running his calloused fingers over the skin.

Sora squirmed. He didn’t want to say it, just in case he was wrong, just in case his feelings were unwanted and untrue. “W-what does it?”

Riku threw his head back and laughed hard, wiping at his eyes when he was done. “I like you, doofus.”

“Like… like?” 

“Yes. Always.”

Sora smiled and leaned his head on Riku’s shoulder. “I like you too, you know.”

Riku let out a contented sigh and wrapped an arm around Sora’s shoulders, taking a bite of his half.

Sora took a bite of his in return, letting them sit in blissful silence for just a few moments. “…Idiot.”

Riku pushed him off the trunk, and all Sora could do was lay in the sand and laugh at Riku’s face until his stomach hurt and his cheeks ached from smiling.

Eventually, Riku helped Sora up. Sora went to brush the sand off him, but Riku pulled him close, sticking his face in Sora’s hair.

“You’re sappy,” Sora grinned into Riku’s shoulder, looping his arms around his waist.

“Shut up,” Riku grumbled, muffled by Sora’s hair. “I’m just happy.”

Sora was happy to stand there pressed against Riku forever, feeling his strong arms around him, but eventually Riku hesitantly drew back, bringing a hand up to cup Sora’s face. “Can I…?”

This time, Sora knew what he meant as Riku’s finger brushed over his lips. He nodded and let his eyes flutter shut, butterflies in his stomach.

Riku wound his other hand into Sora’s hair, letting their lips touch lightly; Riku’s were chapped, but they were very warm, and Sora just wanted to melt into him. 

It was an innocent, sweet kiss, and when it ended, Sora just held Riku tighter, keeping his eyes closed to memorize everything about this one perfect moment.

* * *

Sora knew he should have gone home for dinner—his mother would be furious because here he was, missing dinner again to go to the island—but he was content to stay there, laying in the sand with Riku, watching the colors of the sunset give way to stars. Riku had his arm around Sora, and Sora was laying with his head half on Riku’s shoulder, half on his chest, every so often sitting up to press another kiss to his lips.

Sora was so happy that he could have died right in that moment, and he honestly wouldn’t mind. He never thought that the deepest wishes in his heart would come true, wishes that he never vocalized for fear of spoiling everything. He hummed happily and nestled closer to Riku, his heart so full it could have burst.

Finally, Sora could be in Riku’s arms and feel his lips on his, destiny in their favor.


End file.
